Peace Walker vehicles
In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, MSF personnel can capture armoued vehicles, tanks and helicopters for battles in Outer Ops. These armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters are always accompanied by heavily armed and armoured commandos appearing up to four at a time who themselves also pose a significant distraction and threat to players. Custom variants of armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters are present later with a black and red finish and inflict much greater damage on opponents, sustain much greater damage from opponents and are more resistant to EM Nets than their standard counterparts. Although taking out either the vehicle or personnel can be a tedious task, an invention known as the EM Net can be used to capture armoured vehicles and tanks intact with little effort. All armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters carry red fuel tanks which when destroyed, cause them to lose movement temporarily. Armored Vehicles These vehicles are designed to carry troops and therefore have high speed on land and less emphasis on firepower and defense. and carry a form of automatic weapon such as a machine gun to ward off threats. An anti-tank mine can damage armoured vehicles and disable their movement temporarily. LAV TypeG Weapon: 25mm MG An experimental personnel carrier, believed to have been provided to CIA mercenary forces in secret as part of its field test cycle. Its twin srews give it excellent mobility on both land and water. The "G" variant sacrifices heavier armament in favor of greater troop carrying capacity. LAV TypeG Custom Weapons: 25mm MG A custom LAV-Type G. It has been field upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. LAV TypeC Weapons: 76mm RG, 7.62mm MG A heavily armed version of the LAV. Its main gun has been upgraded to 76mm to boost it's solo combat capabilities. At the same time, it boast plenty of carrying capacity, making it a well rounded threat. Don't treat it like just another armored vehicle, or you'll be sorry. Carrying some powerful - preferably explosive - weapons with you would be a good idea. Although this armoured vehicle possesses lots of firepower for an armoued vehicle, it has sacrificed its mobility significantly and the player must take advantage of this. LAV TypeC Custom BTR-60PA Weapon: 7.62mm MG The main armored personnel carrier of the Soviet Union. Not only does it have an eight-wheeled drive system for easy road mobility, it also comes equipped with water jets for over-water transport. A 7.62mm machine gun provides standard-level firepower, and when loaded with a full contigent of infantry it can really shine in combat. BTR-60PA Custom BTR-60PB Weapon: 25mm MG A more heavily armed version of the BTR-60 PA. Its primary weapon has been upgraded to a much more powerful 25MM machine gun. When supplemented by a deployable infantry escort, this built-in firepower makes it a well-balanced and dangerous foe in combat. A well-stocked arsenal of anti-vehicle weaponry will be key to getting the job done. BTR-60PB Custom Tanks Although they possess less mobility and do not carry extra troops they have heavy armour and are equipped with tank cannons as their main source of huge firepower and an automatic weapon such as a machine gun for rapid fire to deal with enemy personnel. An anti-tank mine can damage tanks and disable their movement temporarily. T-72U Weapons: 125mm SG, 7.62mm MG The Soviet Union's state-of-the-art main battle tank. Its design is a deft balance of offense, defense, and mobility. In particular, its main 125mm smoothbore gun is as powerful as anything the West has to offer. It looks set to become a staple of conventional land forces in the Eastern Bloc. T-72U Custom T-72A weapons: 125mm SG, 12.7mm MG A revamped, more heavily armed version of the T-72. The addition of a side skirt and experimental explosive reactive armor (ERA) to the front strengthens the tank's defenses. It is equiped with a smoke dispenser that works by mixing fuel into the exhaust, a commonly seen feature on Soviet military vehicles. Punching through this tank's beefed up defenses will require a suitably powerful arsenal centered on heavy weaponry. Keep this in mind when choosing your gear. T-72A Custom KPz 70 Weapons: 120mm SG, 20mm AAG A prototype next-generation tank developed as a joint project between the U.S. and West Germany, the two leading tank manufacturers in the West; this is the West German version. The KPz's armament is impressive: in addition to its 120mm smoothbore gun, it is armed with a 20mm anti-aircraft gun. Moreover, it is fully loaded with all the latest technology, including a night-vision device, an automatic reloading system, and spaced armor. KPz 70 Custom MBTK 70 Weapons: 152mm GL, 7.62mm MG A prototype next-generation tank developed as a joint project between the U.S. and West Germany, the two leading tank manufacturers in the West; this is the American version. It aims to achieve a substantial increase in firepower with its 152mm gun launcher, a revolutionary new weapon system that fires both traditional canon shells and missiles. Its design also places a heavy emphasis on defense, with added fireproof bulkheads and a blowout section on the ammo chamber. How well you fare in combat against this tank will depend on how well you can neutralize these inherent advantages. MBTK 70 Custom Helicopters Helicopters do not specifically have a direct line of sight unless its front is tiled forward by the pilot to investigate, making neutralising escorts without being caught easier. Helicopters cannot be captured by EM Nets. Aerial mines are capable of damaging helicopters and reduce their mobility significantly leaving them vulnerable to direct attacks. Helicopters possess similar firepower and defense to tanks and their high-caliber machine guns and chain guns are capable of inflicting serious damage to players in addition to missiles and bombs. Also, for unknown reasons, Helicopters tend to fire missiles around their comrades proximity even when the player hasn't even been caught yet. MI-24A Weapons: 12.7mm MG, Rocket LC An attack helicopter created by expanding an existing general-purpose chopper and fitting it with heavier weaponry. It was developed as a multi-purpose gunship capable of performing a variety of missions, from troop transpot to air-to-ground strikes. MI-24A Custom Weapons: 12.7mm MG, Rocket LC A custom Mi-24A. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. MI-24D Weapons: Gun Pod, AT missile An advanced variant of the Mi-24A attack helicopter. Its distinctive tandem cockpit and huge size have earned it the nickname "Crocodile" among Soviet troops. It is truly the embodiment of the "gunship," excelling in both firepower and defense. Without a sufficiently powerful, anti-air capable weapon such as a rocket launcher, your chances of winning are slim to none. Choose your weapons accordingly, but don't forget to prepare for infantry combat as well. MI-24D Custom AH56A-Bomber Weapons: 30mm MG, IRN Bomb A prototype attack helicopter and product of the Advanced Aerial Fire Support System (AAFSS) concept. It is a compound helicopter equipped with a thrusting propeller that allows it to travel at up to 360 kph, record-shattering speed for a craft of its type. Armed with devastatingly powerful freefall bombs, guaranteed to cause heavy damage to anything unfortunate enough to get hit. Although the bombs it drops are capable of inflicting serious damage, the can be avoided by moving perpendicularly away from the path of the dropped bombs. AH56A-Bomber Custom Weapons: 30mm MG, IRN bomb A custom AH56A-B. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. AH56A-Raider Weapons: 30mm CG, AT missile An anti-tank variation of the AH56. While its basic specs are the same, its main weapons have been replaced with anti-tank missiles capable of striking at longer ranges. Essentially an extremely powerful flying tank. If you've got anti-air missiles, now's the time to use them AH56A-Raider Custom